Let's Make Brownies!
by HungryCookieMonster
Summary: Jeff and Sally need to help Cookie with an experiment for psychology class.


**Threatens to use all flames to bake cookies and other concoctions. Writes about baking brownies with Creepypastas -_-**

 **I guess you can say this is me coming out of writers block Hell...ehhh Jesus...I need sleep.**

* * *

Sally looked down at the plate of brownies Cookie had set on the kitchen counter. Her emerald green eyes drifted over to the paper lying face down next to the mouthwatering treat. Cookie smiled at the small child and leaned against the counter, propping her head up with her hands. The kitchen still smelled of the freshly baked concoctions, and the teenage girl could tell it was having an effect on her younger test subject. Cookie frowned and looked behind her toward the oven. The neon green numbers glowed in the shade coming from the microwave above it; 6:30 PM. Where in the-

"Cookie," Sally whispered, peering over the counter, "When is Jeff going to come?"

Cookie sighed and looked back toward the young girl. She offered her a small smile and shrugged her shoulders. "He was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago."

"Does he know you made brownies? Because if he did, he would've been here a lot sooner."

Cookie chuckled and played with a pen that was lying atop one of her mother's many notepads. Her mom had to be one of the most organized people she knew. There was a specific place for everything in the kitchen: paper plates go in the cupboard beneath her sibling's crayons, bowls go in the cupboard beside the microwave, cups go to the one beside the bowls, pots and pans go in the cupboard beneath where Cookie was leaning, and spices go in the cupboard next to the oven.

"What smells so good?"

The teen glanced over to the opening of the kitchen, frowning in the direction of her second test subject. The young man was dressed in his usual attire (a white hoodie and black jeans) and beamed when he caught sight of the brownies. "You made brownies and you didn't even tell me?!"

"I forgot," Cookie sighed, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot. "You were supposed to be here earlier."

"I forgot, too," Jeff said with a small laugh. He made his way over to Sally, who was now sitting quietly at the dining room table, and plopped down in a seat next to her. They watched the teen girl expectantly, but she was too busy writing something down in one of her school notebooks. Jeff raised a dark eyebrow as she wrote, wondering what she had planned for them. She had told the two of them early that morning that she needed their help with something, but she didn't actually specify what it was she needed help with.

Sally tugged on the older boy's sleeve, turning his attention away from their companion. "What took you so long?"

"I had something to do," Jeffrey whispered, glancing back over to Cookie to see if she was listening in on their conversation. "And I really did forget we were doing this."

"Cookie didn't seem _too_ upset about it."

Jeff leaned back in his chair and winked at the young girl. "It's because she likes me."

Sally gasped, covering her mouth, and stared at the older boy with wide eyes. He laughed and shook his head. "Not in that way. We've been friends for, God, I can't even remember how long."

The teenage girl looked over the top of her notebook and squinted her eyes at her two participants. "Did you guys have a big supper?"

"Nope," Jeff sighed, "I haven't eaten anything since this morning."

"Anorexic much," Cookie murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," she giggled. "How about you, Sally? Did you eat a lot for dinner?"

The young girl shook her head. "I just had a peanut butter sandwich."

"You didn't have any jelly with it," Jeff asked in disgust.

"We didn't have any!"

"Well," Cookie interrupted, "I hope you still have room for dessert."

Sally eagerly nodded her head, making the older girl smile. She turned back to the notebook she had resting on the counter and looked over what she had written. Seeming to decide that everything was in order, she picked up the notebook and made her way to the kitchen table. Placing it in front of Jeff, Sally having to lean over to see, and sat down.

"A recipe," Jeff asked, looking at Cookie with a raised brow.

Cookie nodded. "You and Sally have to memorize this recipe. The two of you will then have to bake a batch of brownies. Every time your reach for the wrong ingredient, I'll eat a piece of one of your brownies I've made for you."

"This shouldn't be too hard," Sally said. "I've watched you bake once or twice."

"Well I haven't," Jeff said, exasperated. "How am I supposed to do this?"

Cookie rolled her eyes and leaned forward. "Just follow the instructions and let Sally help you."

"B-but," Sally stuttered, "I only really remember a few things from when I watched you."

"That's okay," Cookie said with a smile. "Like I said, just follow the instructions."

* * *

 _Instructions:_

 _*Pre-heat the oven on 325 degrees Fahrenheit_

 _*Pour the brownie mix into the large red bowl that's in the cupboard near the microwave_

 _*Add ¼ cup of water_

 _*Add ¼ cup of vegetable oil_

 _*1 egg_

 _*Mix all the ingredients together and spread in pan once done_

 _*Bake for 45 minutes_

* * *

Cookie watched from where she sat as the two of them got to work. She had them go over the instructions with her three times and made them repeat what they had to do each time. Jeff was currently getting the oven ready while Sally got the ingredients that she could actually reach. The teenage boy retrieved the milk, red bowl, and the measuring cup, placing them on the counter next to the eggs and vegetable oil. The two participants took turns washing their hands, making Cookie nod in approval.

"I'll go get you the stool that's in the garage," Jeff said, looking down at the child standing next to him. She nodded and moved toward the cupboard holding the pans. Pulling out the glass pan used for cakes and such, she carefully carried it over to where everything else had been placed.

Jeff returned with a small wooden stool to aid Sally while they prepared everything. They looked at Cookie, asking permission to begin with their gazes. Cookie gave them a single nod, reaching out and grabbing the plate of brownies, placing it in front of her. The two participants glanced at each other before starting.

Jeff tore the plastic concealing the brownie mix, spitting the bits that got in his mouth out in the trash can he had put on the floor next to them, and poured it into the bowl. While he was doing this, Sally drug the stool over to the sink so she could get the water. The older boy, after he had poured all the mix into the bowl, stood behind her to make sure she got just the right amount.

"I think that's enough," he murmured, gently taking the measuring cup out of her hands and putting it down on the counter so he could check exactly where the water was at. "Just right. Good job, Sally."

Sally beamed at the praise she had just received and once again grabbed the wooden stool to place it back where it had originally been. Cookie smiled and rested her head on the back of her chair, watching as Jeff began to pour the water into the bowl. The older boy sighed, reaching for the-

"Wrong," Cookie yelled, grabbing one of the brownies and taking a bite out of it.

Sally looked over at her in surprise. "What did we do wrong?"

"Jeff was reaching for the eggs. That's not the right order. Try again."

The teenage boy rolled his eyes, grabbing the vegetable oil and the measuring cup.

"I think it's the same amount as the water," Sally told him, looking up at him with her emerald green eyes. He nodded his head, removing the cap and carefully pouring the viscous, greasy liquid into the measuring cup.

Sally opened the egg container and gently grasped one of the white eggs. "Can I crack the egg?"

"Sure," Jeff replied with a small smile. The young girl eagerly positioned the egg along the rim of the bowl.

* * *

Cookie covered the freshly baked brownies with tinfoil, quietly humming to herself.

"What harm would it have done if we added a few extra eggs?"

She glanced over at Jeff, who was currently eating the brownie she had taken two bites out of, and smirked. "It would've been bad."

"Did we do okay, though?"

"You guys did pretty well," Cookie replied with a smile. "I'd say this experiment was a success."

* * *

 **Keep in mind that I did this with a _really_ bad headache...so...the characters may or may not be very accurate. **

**Every flame I receive will be used to make some more brownies. I actually kind of want some now lol**

 **- _HungryCookieMonster_**


End file.
